


The Loss of a Family

by lattedi



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Ending, Best Friends, Blood, Character Death, Exile, Family Loss, Flashbacks, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Ill add more tags as I go along, Loss, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattedi/pseuds/lattedi
Summary: "Hello, Tommy," Wilbur said, and there was some bitter tone that was laced into his voice."Hey, Will," he replied, and suddenly Wilbur was holding the shining diamond sword out to him."Kill me, Tommy, kill me, stick a sword through my chest. Do it, Tommy,kill me,"Wilbur said, with a laugh that sounded maniacal.ORPhil refuses to kill Wilbur in the button room, so Wilbur runs to Tommy and asks him to do the job.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 17
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy screamed as his country exploded, and all he could see was fog. He coughed and inhaled smoke.

Through the fog came a familiar figure in familiar clothes. His brother was running towards him desperately with a diamond sword in his hand. 

Once Wilbur was in front of him, he noticed the giant grin and how something was clearly off. There was guilt written all over his face, in the lines and the wrinkles of his cheeks when he smiled.

"Hello, Tommy," he said, and there was some bitter tone that was laced into his voice.

"Hey, Will," he replied, and suddenly Wilbur was holding the shining diamond sword out to him.

"Kill me, Tommy, kill me, stick a sword through my chest. Do it, Tommy, _kill me,"_ Wilbur said, with a laugh that sounded maniacal.

Tommy stared into Wilbur's eyes, tears threatening to spill as he saw an unfamiliar glint of insanity, and pools of pain swimming under. He didn't recognize the man standing in front of him.

He was still asking Tommy to kill him frantically when his mouth hung open, and he began to fall forward. Tommy caught him and tried to hold him, seeing an arrow stuck in his back. He felt the blood seeping onto his shirt and onto the sword and knew that the arrow had gone all the way through.

Tommy lifted his head and looked directly at a figure standing on top of a hill, lowering his bow and putting up the hood on his green hoodie.

Wilbur put his head next to Tommy's ear and whispered, "I'm sorry, Tommy, I love you, I truly do." He tried to support his brother's weight, and tears streamed down his cheeks.

Wilbur's breathing stopped, and Tommy screamed his name. Dream had killed his brother, and they had been on the same side. All Wilbur ever was was a chess piece, one that he could use to his advantage and throw away once he was done. He reached out and pulled the arrow out of his back, struggling to hold him up.

Phil came running over and saw Tommy grasping Wilbur and the blood on his hands, and he pulled Wilbur away. As soon as he saw the bloody sword in Tommy's hand and his dead son, his expression contorted into a face full of horror and anger.

"I told him that you needed him only to find out that you kill him," he growled.

Tommy shook his head. "It wasn't me, Phil, it was Dream, he killed him!"

"Dream and Wilbur were on the same side, Tommy!" Phil yelled. "They were on the same side, and you've got the fuckin' blood on your hands!"

Tommy sank to the ground and buried his head in his hands, sobbing violently as Phil stalked away, gently laying Wilbur down on the grass.

He looked up at his brother's still-bleeding body and wondered why losing his brother was such a heavy price to pay for a war like this one, one that he shouldn't have been involved in.

He looked down at the blood spreading across the grass and watched it sink into the dirt, the earth reclaiming it as its own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOO ANOTHER CHAPTER POG !!! 
> 
> this is on my school chromebook,,,, my admins can see this. i promise im okay, admins, i just like hurting the fandoms im in,,, wait that sounds bad too... have mercy all i can do is angst please don't send me to a mental hospital
> 
> this chapter isnt meant to be canonically accurate. see, i got into the fandom right when tommy was in exile. listen, im trying my best

From that day on, Tommy's mind was filled with thoughts, crowding each other and never coming out. He couldn't get the image of Wilbur's body falling onto him, and he still saw the blood on his hands sometimes.

Phil and Techno had turned away from him completely, and though he did nothing wrong, the guilt lurked in his gut. He didn't have a father figure anymore, or a brother to look up to. They had already moved on from him, throwing him away like a rotting banana peel, and it tore him apart.

Sometimes he saw Wilbur, smiling down at him and giving him his trench coat when he was cold, but the icy feeling clawing at his skin didn't go away. 

He had nightmares every night, all the same. His memories haunted him now, and there were dark circles under his eyes from waking up and not going back to sleep, afraid of what he would see in his dreams.

Even Tubbo turned away from him for a while. The week that his best friend ignored him entirely was the worst of his life; he had no one to depend on, no one to talk to. He was truly, truly alone.

Then, Tubbo walked up to him one day and said, "Tommy, I'm here."

Tommy fell into his open arms and started sobbing, and he couldn't stop. Tubbo just hugged him tightly and let him cry.

Everyone else hated him, some even more than they did before, so he stayed in a makeshift house with Tubbo and tried to hide the nightmares from him. Of course, Tubbo found out as soon as Tommy woke him up with his screams, and he had to help him through it, but he didn't mind.

L'manberg was truly gone; the feelings that Tommy got from the nation were wrong. They felt bitter and angry, and tasted like smoke and pepper and melancholy. It didn't feel like his home anymore.

Every time Tommy thought about Dream, his blood turned into lead and pure rage, and then he was thrown back into his memories, felt Wilbur falling on him every time, felt the blood seeping into his shirt, into his skin.

He hoped desperately that the memories would fade, or at least stop tormenting him so much, but they didn't. They tormented him even when he was looking at the clouds on a sunny day, the white puffs morphing into Wilbur. It was always Wilbur, Wilbur, Wilbur.

One day, another kid named Ranboo invited him to wreck George's house, and Tommy accepted, hoping that it would get his mind off of the visions that plagued him.

And suddenly he was standing in front of the cottagecore house, looking at the house on fire, and it reminded him of something.

He heard screams and watched L'manberg fall for the millionth time, and tears were in his eyes.

He was rooted to the ground, and he could feel Ranboo tugging him away from the burning house and stopping in the woods, waiting until Tommy could move again, and he wouldn't say it out loud, but he was grateful for it.

And then he was in his home, and people were pounding on his door, and he saw Dream looming over him. His chest tightened, and he balled his fists. "What do you want?"

"You burned down George's house." Dream's voice was terrifying, dripping with anger and laced with something worse: a smile. Just like the smile on his mask. He was always smiling, he always had some plan that no one understood but him.

Tommy couldn't deny it, so he just stood there pathetically as Dream grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door.

And suddenly he was sobbing as Tubbo glared at him and Dream was taking him to a boat. Tubbo, his best friend, exiling him... Tommy knew that Tubbo thought he was doing the right thing, but it still hurt more than he imagined anything would. 

Except for Wilbur begging for him to kill him, of course. Seeing the horrifying madness consuming the once soft look in Wilbur's eyes would forever stay with him.

Tommy sat in the boat with the very person who had killed his brother and had to clench his teeth so that he didn't speak. He was on the verge of saying something, letting the bitter words that felt like heavy liquid spill out of his mouth.

They didn't speak. Dream just rowed out into the sea, taking Tommy far away from everything he had ever known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed <33

**Author's Note:**

> this is a combo of ideas i had on twitter with help from a friend! (my twt is @ayupranboo_ and my friend's is @Dyyumb), more chapters will come soon <3
> 
> take care of yourselves! 
> 
> -coffee


End file.
